charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted by Desire
Haunted by Desire is the 6th of the Charmed novels. It takes place during the week leading up to Halloween. Considering Piper already has P3 up and running, Leo is still gone, Prue is still at Buckland's, and it being more than 40 years after Halloween 1958, this novel should take place between Season 2, Episode 4 "The Devil's Music" and Episode 6 "That Old Black Magic". Summary :Anger, envy, wrath, and rage :Hold her tightly like a cage, :With bitter tears and lover's sins :My final revenge at last begins! Phoebe Halliwell thinks taking a college course will add some intellectual excitement to her life. And she is definitely excited when she meets Brett, a gorgeous guy in her class. Too bad he's got a jealous ex-girlfriend, Wendy. When Brett and Phoebe spend time together on a class assignment, Phoebe starts to receive threatening notes. Wendy's the obvious culprit, so why does Phoebe sense that the notes are from someone else—someone with supernatural powers? Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis. She is infatuated by the handsome Dylan Thomas and chases for his heart. Unfortunately, Piper also has her sight on Dylan, and Prue is pulling every string to prove her love for the man. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. She is infatuated by the handsome Dylan Thomas and vies for his attention. Unfortunately, Prue also has her sight on Dylan, and Piper is pulling every string to prove her love for the man. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. Phoebe is visited by the spirit of a young woman at the community college she attends. She needs to figure out the truth before it's too late. Support *'Charlotte Logan:' A spirit lurking around the college Phoebe attends. She is later revealed to be evil and cursed with envy over Betty and Ron's relationship. *'Dylan Thomas:' A warlock who jinxes Piper and Prue with a love potion to turn them against each other. His powers involved Blinking and Power Bolts. *'Betty Warren/Marjorie Yarnell:' A wealthy college student in the 50's (fellow student of Phoebe's). She was originally named Betty Warren and was in a relationship with Ronald Galvez, but a traumatic incident left her amnesiac of the eventful day and she renamed herself Marjorie Yarnell. *'Ronald Galvez:' A ghost from the 50's. He was in love with Betty Warren, but her best friend Charlotte was consumed with jealousy and killed them. Minor *'Brett Weir:' An obnoxious young man who likes to hit on Phoebe. *'Wendy Chang:' Brett's jealous ex-girlfriend. *'John Williams:' Marjorie's old friend and dean of a community college. *'Professor Hagin:' Professor at a local community college. *'Nicole:' Staff member at P3 who pulls Piper away from Dylan for a phone call. Magical Notes Spells Revelation Spell :Guardians of Time, pull back the curtain. :Let mysteries of the past be certain. :Past from present no longer divide. :Send a spirit to lead e inside. :The actors are gone, yet let me see. :As I will I, so must it be. Dylan Thomas's Spell : By darkness and light, : by flame burning bright, : the Charmed One's heart shall be mine, : from this eve and through time. To Stop the Effects of a Warlock's Spell :Moon over water, change the tides of the sea, :Moon over land, work the change I decree. :For one who is held in a warlock's spell— :Free her and… To Banish from Building Spell :Back to realms of darkness vanish. You from these four walls, I banish. Nevermore here to appear to me. As I will, so must it be. To Alter Time :Curtain of Time and all that's concealed, :Open into the past and its secret reveal. :Past into present, show yourself to me. :As I will it, so must it be. Powers *'Blinking:' Used by Dylan to teleport. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Dylan. *'Power Bolts:' Used by Dylan to attack the sisters. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue attack her sisters, then fling Dylan's attack back at him. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge. Notes and Trivia *One would need to wait 4 weeks for full moon if last night was one, and just not 2 weeks. Differences from the Show *Prue, Piper and Phoebe cast a spell to banish Charlotte's spirit. However, in the series, the only spell that can accomplish this is required to be cast by the spirit of a witch. *Phoebe is mentioned to have the power of Astral Projection, but on the show, it was Prue who had it. *No mention of Dan Gordon. International Titles *'Russian:' Odjeržimyje strast'u (Possessed by Desire) *'German:' Der geist mit der maske (The Ghost with the Mask) *'French:' Menaces de mort (Death Threats) 1004922432 (1).jpg|Russian cover Der Geist mit der Maske.jpg|German cover Menaces de mort 1er.jpg|1st French cover Menaces de mort 2nd.jpg|2nd French cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise